Safe, For The First Time In Years
by MangaChild420
Summary: For the first time, Aya shows his feelings for the one he loves. Yohji doesn't think and walks away making Aya confused and depressed. Will the these two love birds ever come together? Read and found out!


1**Safe, For The First Time In Years**

**By: MangaChild420**

Aya's POV

I sit on the couch with my leg prompt up reading a science-fiction book in French that I couldn't put down. Although I don't like science at all, it was very interesting.

The front door of the Koneko opening alerts me that Yohji is back. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Midnight. I was surprised he was home so early. When Yohji passed me without saying anything negative, my eyebrows went up in surprise. I quietly sniffed the air, he wasn't smell of liquor, cigarette smoke or sex. At that time, I knew something was wrong. Yohji went into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee, I don't know how he drinks so much of it. I slightly shrugged my shoulders and turned back to my reading.

I was so engrossed into the book that I didn't feel the dip in the couch beside me.

"What are you reading?"

Startled by his voice, I turn the page with shaky fingers. While I read, I could feel his eyes roaming my face.

"Yohji, what do you want?" I said in my normal low monotone voice. I heard Yohji sigh.

"I need to talk."

I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"I know what you are thinking the Kudou Yohji 'ladies-man' has a problem. But I need your help. Well, advice."

I continue to act like I was reading. I couldn't believe Yohji, of all people, would ask me, the 'Ice Prince' he would say, for advice.

"Aya, are you listening?" Yohji said with a hand on his hip.

"Hn." I simply said and he continued.

"I've tried everything to get his attention but the thing is I don't know him very well."

I turned my head and looked at him for the first time since we. . . since he started talking. Yohji liked a man. Shocking. Yohji noticed my movement.

"I'm bi. . . no," he said with a smirk, "I like pretty things."(1)

I turned back to my book with a grunt.

"Anyway," Yohji continued, "we are really close. We come across each other all the time. I try to talk to him but he just ignores me. I'm. . . I'm surprised that he listens sometimes."

He sighs, "I need you help."

Yohji stood in front of me and stared. Without looking from my book I answered.

"Habits. Surprises."

I watched Yohji's expressions change before me. After a while, I heard muffled cursing and a thanks then soft footsteps go up the stairs. I smiled and continued to read.

I woke up around six, as I usually do, to get ready to open the shop downstairs. Quickly, I took a shower and headed tot eh kitchen. To my surprise, someone already made tea and coffee. I poured a cup of tea and went down to the shop.

It was sparkling.

All the tools were clean, the flowers ordered, the work tables washed, the spray bottles full. I moved my hand along the wood tables and smiled to myself.

The front door opening made me put my mask back on. Slowly peaking, it was Yohji with a big bag of fertilizer. I didn't let him see me as he walked past the door and up the stairs. I waited a while before I followed as quietly as I could.

Without making a sound, I found him in the kitchen. I sat down across from him.

"I saw you." Yohji said over his cup.

I lowered my head and blushed. I knew he was a good PI, nothing could get past him.

We were silent. Yohji kept stealing glances at me from over his cup.

I poured the rest of my tea down the drain and went into the shop for my morning shift trying to get those flirtatious eyes from my mind.

I looked down at my watch and Yohji is late as usual. He better hurry up before those school girls come.

"Sorry I'm late."

Yohji said while loosely tying the smock while walking to his usual spot behind the counter then decides to take off the smock once he gets there.

He leaned over the counter, his low-riding jeans riding a little too low today. I could see his tone muscles under his shirt.

"Aya," I heard Yohji yell making my thoughts scatter, "the flowers! Too much water!"

I turned my head and blushed over anger and embarrassment. I moved to the backroom and put away the watering pot cursing to myself on how I could be so stupid.

Finally closing down the shop, I was in awe. For once Yohji didn't take a cigarette break, he did mess with me but not as much as usual.

I grab the broom.

"No, let me." Yohji said taking it out of my hands.

I raised my eyebrow and walked into the backroom. As I began to wipe down the counters, I looked out at Yohji, longer than I excepted.

'Get a hold on yourself Aya.' I thought.

I finished cleaning and walked up the stairs with Yohji in front of me. My eyes roamed his tone body, not noticing where I was stepping, I tripped. Yohji caught me quickly before I tumbled backwards.

"Gods Aya, your getting as clumsy as Ken."

He gave me a smile and continued to walk up the stairs to his room. I was red in embarrassment once again for, what it felt like, the millionth time today. I shook my head and went to my room.

Tossing and turning, I glanced at the clock. Three-fifteen. I sat up and sighed. I put on a pair of jeans and a shirt that was neatly folded on the chair, took my katana and walked up to the roof.

I past Yohji's room, his door was unusually open so I peaked in.

My feet beneath me were walking to his bedside, my hand reaching out to touch a strand of golden hair. Yohji's body moved beneath my touch, I froze.

Once he stopped, I was in fright. Quietly, I walked out.

Finally, on the roof, I practiced my Kendo. It didn't help relax me, which was unusual.

My hands shaking, I dropped my katana and sat on the ground. I smelt my hand, the musky scent of Yohji still lingered on it. I smiled to myself and looked up at the sky.

"Couldn't sleep neither?"

Yohji's voice made me jump.

"Sorry." He said as he sat down next to me, I was surprised he wasn't smoking.

"Beautiful." I looked at him, "the stars."

Yohji stared at me in surprise for saying something else except 'Hn' or 'Buy something or get out!'

We have been sitting outside for a while and it was starting to get chilly. Visually, I was shaking. Yohji scooted closer to me, hip to hip, and wrapped his arm around me. He felt so warm against my body that I leaned on him and closed my eyes.

I woke up the next morning, in the own bed. I slept so well last night. I wondered how Yohji got me off the roof and into my room.

YOHJI!

Everything played in my mind.

I always have like Yohji but I kept it inside. All of a sudden, ever since we talked last night, these feelings grew stronger. I stayed in my room, too afraid to come out. I didn't want to face Yohji even if last night, he was only acting as a friend.

I put my knees to my chest and sighed.

How could I fall in love?

And with Yohji?

There was a banging at my door.

"Aya?"

I heard Omi's usual happy-go-lucky voice full of wariness.

"What?" I yelled while getting up and changing my clothes.

"Yohji." I heard Omi say and I ran to the door.

"What happened?"

His big blue eyes full of unshed tears.

"He has been gone ever since last night."

That's all that he had to say, I put on my shoes and walked out. It was dark out so I decided to check all the popular clubs.

It has been hours and I still haven't found him. It started to rain while I began to walk back the Koneko feeling bad that I didn't find him. I began to pick up my pace when it rained harder.

I finally got home but I didn't go inside, instead I stood outside leaning against the building feeling guilty.

Yohji's white sports car came screeching into the parking lot stopping right in front of me. He hastily got out of his car.

"Gods Aya," He yelled, "don't you see it!"

I was confused and when Yohji saw this, it made him even more frustrated. He came up to me and kissed me with full force. I was surprised but slowly responded by kissing back. Yohji was the first to pull away.

"Now do you understand," He said in a whisper, "I tried to get your attention. I quit smoking and you didn't notice. I did everything and you still didn't understand how I feel about you. I even tried to get you jealous by going out to clubs." He looked at me and shook his head, "you just don't understand."

He was about to walk away when I shyly kissed him.

"I do understand." I whispered.

We stood in the rain looking at each other waiting to see who would make the first move. Yohji hesitantly brought his hand up to my cheek and caressed it. I could barely see his face through the heavy rain. He took my hands in his and kissed every fingertip, wherever his lips touched it tingled, sending volts of pleasure through my body. Yohji titled my head up and brushed his lips against mine making me wrap my arms around him to keep from falling. Softly and slowly he kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist while pulling our bodies together until they touched. I broke the kiss and opened my mouth to let out a silent cry as I felt him grind his groin against mine. Yohji moved against my making me step back until I sat on his car. His hand lifted my thigh making access for more friction between us. He kissed me, his tongue glides across my closed lips. I welcomed him as he explored my mouth softly sucking on my tongue. His hands left my back and went to open my legs, he moved in between them and got even closer to my body. So close, our groins touch and two separate moans filled the air. I looked up into his eyes, they were full of lust and care but beyond that there was uncertainty. Then he just stopped what he was doing, no words said, kissed my lips and started to walk inside. I sat on his car confused and unsure about what I did wrong.

I walked inside, Omi's voice was the first thing I heard.

"Oh Aya, I'm so glad you found Yohji."

His eyes that were so bright turned dull once he studied my face. I guess for the first time I showed my emotions for the first time since I joined Weiss. I turned from Omi before he could say anything and went into my room. I cried myself to sleep. I didn't come out for days. Even when Manx came to give a mission, I didn't leave the darkness of my room.

About a week later, there was a knock on my door in the middle of the night. I looked at the door and turned my body away from it.

"Aya, please open the door."

My eyes shot open, I froze.

"Please Aya, open the door." He said softly.

I slowly got up and leaned against it.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk. I. . . I want to see you."

I slowly turned the knob.

I knew that I wasn't looking my best: I lost a couple of pounds because I wasn't eating, dark circles around my eyes because I wasn't sleeping much. I looked terrible and I could see it in his eyes.

Yohji reached out to touch my face, I turned away.

"What do you want Yohji?" I asked once more.

"I'm worried about you okay?" He said walking in and I closed the door.

I was dark but no one went to a light switch.

"At first, I thought that you just wanted to be alone. But when you wouldn't accept the mission, you scared me." He looked at me, "Tell me what is wrong."

I just stared at him. He didn't know the pain HE caused me? I shook my head and walked past him to the bed.

"You caused me this pain Yohji. I showed you my feelings which I haven't done to anyone in many years. I feel like you've taken my feelings for granted. Like you were using me to see how far I would go with you."

He sat beside me with wide eyes.

"Oh Gods. Aya I'm so sorry."

I laid down and turned my back toward him.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was scared. I haven't been in a relationship in a very long time. In fact, each relationship I'm in fails. I tried not to love you but it took over my everyday life. Everything I thought, breathed, dreamed about was you. Aya, I love you. I said it. I love you. But you pick if you want to love me back."

I heard quiet footsteps then the opening and closing of my door

The next day, I woke up around three in the evening feeling much better. I thought about what Yohji said last night and I smiled to myself for the first time in the past week. I gathered my clothes and walked to the bathroom, I saw Ken in the hallway, he smiled and continued down to the kitchen. I took a quick shower and went to the kitchen also.

I found everyone quiet, Omi's bright eyes still dull, Ken was smiling, Yohji just sat there looking desperate for a cigarette.

"Why aren't you working?" I said.

They all looked at me and smiled.

"Well, Yohji said we could have the day off." Omi said grinning from ear to ear as I went to pour some tea. Yohji got up to get some more coffee and stood beside me.

"I see you are up."

I let out a grunt and showed him a small smile.

I went out to the roof once it was dark to get some fresh air that night, knowing Yohji would follow me.

I turned and shook my head.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Yohji said with a smile.

I looked at him and walked out on the roof and sat on the edge.

"You didn't answer my question." Yohji said sitting down beside me.

"Why did you quit smoking?" I asked him.

"You don't answer a question with a question." He said pulling one of my ear-tails.

I lay my head in his lap. He played with my hair, I closed my eyes.

"I thought about what you said last night." Yohji's body tensed.

"I feel the same," I said, "All my relationships turned out terrible, but I overreacted. Last week, I felt like you used me, you had me confused and my emotions were all jumbled together. I like you. I would say I love you but. . . I don't know what it feels to be loved."

Yohji kissed me forehead, "I will show you." He said with a smile which made me smile also, "I'll show you."

I move up to sit on his lap, he wrapped his arms around my body.

"What do you think about us?" He asked.

"More than friends." I said leaning against his chest.

"Maybe a boyfriend?"

I smiled, "I would like that."

And we kissed.

Long strong arms hold me tight like they never wanted to let me go.

I felt safe for the first time in years.

(1)- I don't know which story I got this from but if it was yours I would like you to tell me so I can put in as your creation.


End file.
